The Ending of the Battles
by Princess Ashes
Summary: Oneshot. Kira and Lacus. What happens after the Jakin Due battle.


Well heres my one-shot, hope you all like! Please read and review..

* * *

Year 71 Cosmic Era, the war between the naturals and the co-ordinatiors is almost over. The Genesis machine is now destroyed, Rau le Creuset(that evil man) is now gone and the Earth Alliance nuclear attack is over. Best of all the peace talks between PLANTS and the Earth will be starting soon.

I am here inside the bridge of my ship, the Eternal. Me, Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel, Ledonir Kisaka, second in command of the Kusanagi, next to Cagalli Yula Athha the Princess of Orb and Andrew Waltfeld captain of my ship are all awaiting Athrun, Cagalli and Kiras return. We are also talking about our lost forces from the previous battle.

We have not heard anything from Cagalli or Athrun since they went to the Jacin Due interior to destroy the Genesis machine. Jacin Due and the Genesis machine self destructed shortly after they entered, we have no idea if they are safe or not.

Kira went after Rau. We all saw that Rau was destroyed but as he was hit the Genesis blew up. They were both in the way. We have no idea if Kira is all right. There is too much debris around us so we can move very far very fast.

All of us are worried, frightened and upset about our final battle. Some of us more than others. Murrue Ramius lost so much in the last battle. She lost her once good friend Natarle Badgiruel and her love Mu la Flaga, who protected her and all the other bridge crew in the Archangel from being killed by the Dominions lohengrin. It was a brave death. The nation of Orb and the Kusangais crew lost so many Astray pilots due to the battle.

A beeping sound and DaCostas voice broke through my sad thoughts.

"Miss Lacus, the Strike Rouge is coming back it looks like its carrying the Freedoms body."

"The Freedoms body, do you know if Kiras okay? And where's the Justice, where's Athrun!" I was no frantic! Were they all right!

"They're headed towards us, and a transport shuttle from the Archangel has also arrived. It looks like the Busters pilot, the Duels pilot and the Archangel CIC are in it."

"DaCosta send medical crews to the hanger. Tell the hangers crew to tell Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia to meet me down there, I'm going to go see if they're okay."

I heard him give me an okay as I glided out the door and down the hall. I could have been the Eternal it self because of how fast I was going to get to the hanger. I had to know if they were all right.

"Lacus!" A voice from the left side called to me.

I turned to my left, Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak were all coming towards me. "Hello everyone, Are you all alright?"

"Were all fine, but where is Cagalli, Athrun and Kira?" Miriallia asked me.

"The Strike Rouge just came in with the body of the Freedom, but there is nothing from the Justice, Im going down to the hanger right now to see if they're all alright." I responded as we entered to hanger.

"Lacus" It was Dearka to talk to me now. "Us three will go over to the Strike Rouge, you go to the Freedom. Go see if Kira is all right."

"Thank you Dearka."

I was soon heading in the other direction as them heading towards what was left of the Freedom. All that was on my mind was Kiras safety. He promised he would come back to me. He promised he stay alive, and come back in one piece.

I reached the Freedom just as the cockpit was opening. I could already see the tears flowing from his eyes. It's okay to cry though. Cry while we still can.

He came out, I called to him, it looked like he didn't hear so I called louder. "Kira!"

That time he heard. He looked up at me, with those sad eyes. Though he had a small smile on his face. "Lacus, are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

He was asking me if I was okay, here he was, all bloody, probably with a couple broken bones asking me if **I** was okay? That just wasn't right. But that did not matter now, he was alive and sort of well. I just went into him and cried into his stomach blubbering about him asking me of my safety while he was barely in one piece. He held me close. We were both crying. We couldn't stop.

"Lacus, its it over? Is it finally over?" He asked me through tears.

"It's over, finally. The war is at an end, at last."

* * *

So Tell me what you think. Good?Bad? Like?Hate? Constructive Critism is welcomed..


End file.
